


Unprofessional [podfic]

by Ravin



Series: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson Podfics [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: The one where Phil has an impossible mission to complete and a wandering mind.





	Unprofessional [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [unprofessional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093928) by [iloveitblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue). 



Stream or download from Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7obyCwLg7xuMlZpSm1YZ1Y4elU).

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think that there are enough podfics, so I am now taking requests for podfics. To request a podfic from me visit my [Tumblr](http://shadow-ravin.tumblr.com/post/161713039939/request-a-podfic).


End file.
